


[Podfic] A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Food Porn, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, Sexual Frustration, So much kissing, Teasing, Temptation, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, but not at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: “The rules are: apart from kissing, you don’t touch me, I don’t touch you. For the next two days.”





	[Podfic] A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kiss Is Just A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424884) by [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet), [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro). 

> This occurs in the [Leaves of Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406341) universe but outside of the series proper, a few weeks after the events of [Everywhere at Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848466). It references those events briefly, but you do not have to read that story or any of the stories in the series to enjoy this. This story owes a great deal to [this gifset](https://rionsanura.tumblr.com/post/185587320639/billiejoecumberbatch-robinsandza-angel).

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/A-Kiss-Is-Just-A-Kiss-e7oj04)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-9-15/29419703-44100-2-dd0899d02d4c4.mp3)


End file.
